<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pretty in Green and Silver by Moonlitdark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428999">Pretty in Green and Silver</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlitdark/pseuds/Moonlitdark'>Moonlitdark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pretty in Green and Silver [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hogwarts, M/M, PWP, Tie Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:41:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlitdark/pseuds/Moonlitdark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is having doubts about a possibly reckless decision.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pretty in Green and Silver [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pretty in Green and Silver</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted a long time ago on Livejournal. So if it seems familiar, you've probably read it before.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco tugged Potter into a heated kiss, thrusting tongues and erections together in a frantic, shared rhythm.  He heard a groan of disappointment as he pulled free from eager lips, quickly morphing into a moan of encouragement as he dropped, tongue trailing a line of cool dampness down Potter's chest and below.    </p>
<p>Hovering just beyond a drop of glistening moisture, Draco closed his eyes.  Fingers grappled in his hair in response, pressing downwards, but he stiffened his neck and pushed back stubbornly, thumbs digging into the curve of hips to keep thrusting at bay.  To indicate a desire to take proceedings slowly, he shook his head sharply, loosening the appendages from their tangled grip.  They fell away with a quiet sigh and Draco paused in an attempt to slow his pulse to a less dangerous rate.  </p>
<p>A few tense moments passed before the inevitable question.  </p>
<p>"Malfoy…."  </p>
<p>"Hmm?"  </p>
<p>A low and breathy voice drifted down to him, "What… what are you waiting for?"  </p>
<p>"I'm… actually not sure that I want to do this after all."  </p>
<p>"You're <i>not</i>?" </p>
<p>Although Draco yearned for the erection jutting mere inches from his face, he was becoming very aware of the possible recklessness of his previous decision.  </p>
<p>"No."   </p>
<p>Draco felt Potter's back stiffen.  "But… this was all <i>your</i> idea." </p>
<p>"I know."  </p>
<p>"So… why aren't you sure now?"  </p>
<p>"I don't know if I can trust you."  </p>
<p>The voice above him rose fleetingly to an uncomfortably high pitch.  "Trust <i>me</i>?"  Draco almost cringed, suspecting that a similar situation would be unlikely to result in a better degree of decorum from himself, and was therefore slightly relieved when the tone lowered steadily as Potter continued.  "Last time I looked, which admittedly was quite a while ago, you weren't the one wearing the blindfold!  And by the way, I'm still trying to figure out why that's really necessary."  </p>
<p>Draco allowed himself a self-indulgent smile which he knew couldn't be seen.  "I've often considered that you'd look pretty in green and silver," he crooned, stroking his thumbs in the dip of Potter's hips. </p>
<p>The body under his touch flinched and the erection before him bounced with the movement.  "I <i>don't</i> look <i>pretty</i>!"  </p>
<p>"Yes, you do.  But I feel that your ability to keep your mouth shut is in serious doubt."  </p>
<p>"I thought you’d want my mouth <i>open</i>, Malfoy." </p>
<p>"That's hysterical, Potter."  Draco's irritation was striving to come to the forefront, but the sight of the proud penis twitching with each of his outward breaths was smothering the sentiment.  Despite Potter's obvious annoyance and disbelief at the unexpected delay, it was apparent that enthusiasm was not waning. </p>
<p>"So you begged me to wear a blindfold and let you fuck me, but now you're not gonna come up with the goods?" Potter snarled, the scratch in his voice spurring Draco's own erection on to greater heights.  But this was not quite sufficient to alleviate his uneasiness.  </p>
<p>"I didn't <i>beg</i> you to do anything, Potter.  I simply suggested that since every time I turned around you appeared to be drowning in a puddle of your own drool, you'd maybe enjoy a shag."</p>
<p>Blindly searching hands found their way into Draco’s hair once more, groping downwards to rest on squared shoulders where they reassuringly began to knead out some of the knotted tension.  "And here I am.  So what's the problem?" </p>
<p>"The <i>problem</i> is that I don't care for the idea of you indulging in a little bragging session with Weasley and your other imbecilic fellow Gryffindors and ruining my reputation in the process."  </p>
<p>Hands clamped on his shoulders.  "Oh, yeah, 'cos your reputation is <i>so</i> pristine.  It might surprise you, but I don't tend to announce every detail of my sex life to everyone I know.  And don't you think that there might've been a better time to mention that concern?  We're kind of in the middle of something here."  The erection again bounced temptingly as Potter ranted, but even now did not dwindle in the slightest.  </p>
<p>Although Draco was aware that he had been greatly responsible for the state Potter was currently in, he couldn't shake off his trepidation.  "That doesn't mean that I can't think better of it now."  </p>
<p>"Malfoy, if you don't make a decision soon, I'm ripping this bloody Slytherin tie off my face and finding myself a better form of amusement than standing naked in the middle of an empty dorm room while my cock's ignored.  Someone's gonna come in here soon."</p>
<p>"We have plenty of time before we're missed.  And anyway, no-one can enter, because <i>I</i> actually had the foresight to cast a locking charm.  And I'm not ignoring it, I'm contemplating."  </p>
<p>The snarl returned with a vengeance.  "<i>Contemplating</i>?"  </p>
<p>"Yes.  It would be unwise to do anything rash."  </p>
<p>"Anything <i>rash</i>?"  The grip on Draco's shoulders was becoming painful.  "I'm bloody <i>naked</i>... it's a bit late to be worried about rushing into things!  I'm gonna take your tie in a minute and wrap it around your -" </p>
<p>"Potter…" Draco growled abruptly, cutting off the end of the threat.  His libido greatly appreciated the slightly aggressive nature that Potter had been cultivating recently, serving to reinforce the reason why he had made the original suggestion.  </p>
<p>"What?" Potter snarled. </p>
<p>Shivering as his own arousal finally became greater than his doubt, Draco moved forward, lips parted to draw in the tip of Potter’s cock, eliciting a shudderingly erotic moan of approval from above.  Tightening his hold to ensure continued control of the situation, he relaxed his throat to accommodate more of the thick length, massaging the underside with a skilled tongue.  As Draco descended, the sounds drifting down offered plentiful encouragement and praise. </p>
<p>He had been administering a flawless technique for an indeterminable time before the increasing panting above him formed words.  "Malfoy… I'm not… gonna last much longer."</p>
<p>In immediate but reluctant response, Draco slowly eased away, releasing the object of his attentions.  His hands tugged sharply downwards, forcing Potter lower until silk covered eyes were level with his own.  </p>
<p>"Turn around," Draco breathed. </p>
<p>"It might be easier if I could just lie back…"  </p>
<p>"Turn around," Draco repeated, "on all fours."</p>
<p>Draco relished the display of a disorientated but amazingly obliging Potter shuffling around on hands and knees, green and silver wafting around black locks as if in a breeze.  He tried to memorise every ripple of supple muscles beneath the smooth layer of skin, entranced by the combination of grace and awkwardness. </p>
<p>When Draco was presented with an invitingly supple arse, he swiftly decided that it would definitely be the wrong decision to ignore it, but as he placed a palm on the slope he was unnerved to note a tremble shoot up his arm.  Unsure from whom the sensation had originated, Draco stalled to provide enough time to assure himself that any further tremors could not betray his own nervousness. </p>
<p>"Nervous, Potter?"  </p>
<p>"No.  I am getting a bit impatient, though."  </p>
<p>The confidence and surety of the reply dislodged Draco's wavering conviction, but any misgivings were steadily waved off with faith that his earlier hesitation had only been in regard to Potter's social ineptitude.  Shifting into a better position, Draco nudged slender legs apart to create ample space to settle.  His hungry gaze absorbed every detail as he traced the ridged spine down the beautifully arched back until his fingers began to circle the inviting pucker.  Reaching for a convenient jar, he soon returned to his task with lubricated digits. </p>
<p>A frustrated groan vibrated upwards when one finger began to probe the tiny opening.</p>
<p>"No…"  </p>
<p>Draco snatched his hand back in defensive exasperation.  "Now <i>you</i> don't want to do this?" </p>
<p>"No… I mean… no preparation.  Just fuck me already." </p>
<p>Draco snorted in impatient superiority at the obvious naivety.  "Potter, do you know how painful it is to be penetrated without sufficient preparation?"  </p>
<p>"<i>Yes</i>."  </p>
<p>"Then don't say that I didn't warn you…"</p>
<p>Quickly smearing an oiled palm along his own hard length, Draco prodded the head of his aching penis at Potter’s entrance without further delay.  Denying the urge to push in, he instead slowly began to pull Potter backwards.  </p>
<p>The yelp which followed this tactic almost caused him to stop in sympathy.  But not quite.  Taut resistance marred his progress, but he continued easing Potter back, not ceasing until fully imbedded.  </p>
<p>"Are you… alright?"  Despite initiating the manoeuvre, Draco did tend to harbour at least some concern for the welfare of anyone speared on his cock.</p>
<p>"Yeah…."</p>
<p>"Good."</p>
<p>Not affording anymore time for his partner to adjust, he began to withdraw.  Appreciating the stunning contrast of jet black hair against pale skin, Draco couldn't resist momentarily dipping to brush his lips against Potter's tantalising nape, tasting the salty sweat of arousal.  Thrusting deeply, he burrowed into snug heat with slow, deliberate strokes designed to tease them both.  Forehead resting on the wooden floor, Potter's fingers scrabbled for purchase on the unyielding surface as he was repeatedly impaled.  </p>
<p>Becoming aware that he was once again not paying due attention to the other erection in the room, Draco sent forth a searching hand, only to receive a reprimanding growl in response.</p>
<p>"Leave it.  Just fuck me.  Harder."  </p>
<p>Confused by the rebuttal, but anxious to achieve his own completion, Draco complied with the request and drove more force and speed behind his rhythm.  The tight heat absorbed most of Draco’s concentration, but he was careful to retain enough awareness of Potter’s reactions to soon notice the clenching which indicated an imminent orgasm about to occur beneath him. </p>
<p>As predicted, Potter groaned and shuddered, spurting out his release as Draco could feel his own climax building within.  Plunging now with complete abandon, he emptied himself into Potter, hopefully staking his claim. </p>
<p>Their coupling ended with an undignified collapse onto the floor.  Draco was content to watch as Potter eased his way from under him and rolled carefully onto his back, one hand blindly exploring its way across to play with Draco’s hair, the other gliding over the soft material still firmly tied. </p>
<p>"Can I take this off now?"  </p>
<p>Draco pulled the tie from Potter's face.  Moving away before the urge to kiss became overwhelming, Draco twisted the silk through shaking fingers as green eyes gradually focused up at him. </p>
<p>Feeling that he should be calming down now that sexual tension had been released, Draco was confused as to why his breathing was becoming more erratic under that stare.  </p>
<p>Potter was positively beaming and Draco felt a momentary shiver at the thought that he had been responsible.  "It's gonna be your turn to wear <i>my</i> tie next time, Malfoy." </p>
<p>Surprisingly thrilled at the prospect of further liaisons, Draco offered what he hoped was a more appropriate response than the grin which threatened to swamp his features.  "Potter, I will not let you blindfold me."  </p>
<p>Potter chuckled as he nestled into Draco’s chest. "I didn't say that it would be going around your head, Malfoy." </p>
<p>"Oh," Draco whispered, letting himself hope that many more imaginative uses would follow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>